Brotherly Love
by Kimi-chan76
Summary: A short story. I think. When Break was very young, and he has four brothers.  Break is the youngest  :3 OCC-ness. Please Comment and Rate. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Love

Jack's POV

I was the oldest of four brothers. Me, Jack. Lazar, Zero and…

Kevin.

Kevin was the clingiest, childish, and so many other things brother. He is the youngest, though. Kevin couldn't even walk completely or talk yet. And he always had this over-sized, creepy doll he carried around. Snuggled around his very small arm and sucking on his thumb I always saw him.

But how he talked was really cute though. And he showed that I was his favorite brother! He always told me. I had to pay attention to him. If I didn't…

Screaming and crying and so much more!

Well anyway. I was reading my books as the oldest. But as a very young person, I was very smart. Doing adult stuff too.

My book was very interesting. As I got more into it I heard my mom calling me.

"Jack!"

"Coming." I set my book down and got out of my over-sized chair. And went into my mom's room. My mom was very pretty if I say so myself. She has long wavy brown hair, pretty green eyes, and she wore a skirt with a blouse.

"Go check what happened outside. If there's nothing there, than check the mail." She told me.

"Ok!" I ran downstairs and to the living room. My other brothers were in the kitchen as Kevin was still asleep. I opened the door, and got a chair that I can carry. The mailbox was pretty tall. I stood on the chair and reached in, and got some papers and envelopes.

I then put them on the chair so I carry it inside. I placed the chair back into place and grabbed the envelopes. I walked back upstairs and went back to my mom's room.

"Here, ma. This was in the mail." I placed the envelopes on the computer desk were she was working. "Thank you, Jack. You can go back now." And I went out the door back to the room where I was reading. Then I heard fighting.

"No! It's tremblesy!"

"You're pronouncing it wrong! It's temlousy!"

"Liar! That's wrog!"

"Be quiet! I know more!" Lazar and Zero fought over the word in the book.

"What are you doing!" I shouted at them. Little Kevin stared at them and me. He grinned.

"Ngh!" Kevin clasped his hands to me, opening and closing them. He wanted me to carry him.

"Brother, how do you say this!" Lazar brought the book to me and held it in front of my face, pointing to a word. It seemed he was the second to youngest one. Say words wrong and being so short.

I picked up Kevin before I answered. And he snuggled his face into my neck. I felt Kevin wrapped my arms around me, too.

"Which one?"

"This!" Lazar pointed to the word again. I examined it.

"It's tremulously. You both were wrong." I giggled.

"Hmpf!" They both made a face.

"Now, give me my book! Kevin needs breakfast." I answered and got my book.

"Us too." Zero said, in a smart tone.

"You already ate." I said as I rubbed Kevin's back.

They both turned to each other.

"Were hungry again!" They both nodded.

"Then! Go!" I pointed to the door, and they ran out of it to the kitchen down stairs.

"Come on, Kevin." I said as I put him back into place. He was slipping down, so I had to jump to make him stay.

He looked at me, and smiled. "Bwother!" He cheered and hugged me again. I laughed. It was really cute! And I continued downstairs.

When I went into the kitchen, I placed Kevin into a seat. "You sit here, Kevin." And he nodded.

I went to the counter. "What do you want, guys?' I asked. "Anything's fine." Zero said, and Lazar nodded. "Then your not really hungry, are you?" I replied as I got three bowls and some cereal.

I saw them both make a face and Kevin smiled.

I then poured the cereal and milk and got three spoons. I placed them in front of Lazar and Zero, and I sat next to Kevin. He smiled and his cheeks turned light pink.

"Kevin, what do you want?" I asked, and he hugged me. Then he shifted into my lap, and hugged me again. "Kevin!" I said as he kept moving; but I hugged him anyway and he faced the table. Kevin rested his head on me, after. He wanted what I had, so I started feeding him and Kevin's cheeks turned pink again.

After breakfast I went back to reading and did some work. Kevin, Lazar, and Zero were in the living room. So I just continued…

Sorry, it's kind of lame….but, if u like, please comment, and I will upload my next chapter!

It's so hard to do this…*confused*…


	2. Chapter 2

Zero's POV

I saw Kevin at his little table, drawing, sitting on that thing of his, as I watched some TV. People fighting, and/or wrestling, which made Kevin inspire something. He looked at me and he smiled.

"What?" I asked him and he got up. I noticed he was sucking on a lollipop.

"Kevin." I said and looked at him. He then jumped and attacked me.

"Kevin! Kevin, get off!" I yelled and he didn't listen. Instead he was on top of me, and put his small hands around my neck. Kevin laughed. Then Lazar noticed, and tried to help.

"Kevin!" I yelled again and he just smiled. His small hands didn't do anything, but I wanted him off! Lazar kept trying. Kevin's sucker got into my hair, and it bothered me when I moved.

"Kevin! Ke-" then we went closer to a table in the room.

"Kevin!" I shouted then we hit the table.

Jack's POV

I was in the middle of my book again till….

SMASH!

There was a loud noise coming from the living room. I looked up from my book, and decided to go where the sound came from.

"What are you doing?" I yelled when I saw Lazar, Zero on top of each other with Kevin. The flower vase broke into pieces and was everywhere. It was a huge mess.

I saw Zero rub his head, as Lazar rolled off of him. Then we saw Kevin cry.

"Keibun?" Lazar asked as he looked as his little brother. Keibun was Lazar's way of saying Kevin.

Kevin kept crying.

I went over to him a pulled him into a hug. He kept crying. "Kevin? Did you hurt your back?" I asked him. I think Kevin did a nod.

But, I think the translation was that 'No. I'm fine. Just hold me~!' cause he had that look in his eyes.

He threw his arms around me again, and whaled. "Did it hurt that bad?" Zero asked.

"Apparently." I said. Kevin got mad, as he dug his nails into my back. "Sorry." I said, as I rubbed his back. Kevin snuggled his face into my neck again, as he did earlier. I felt a slight wetness. Is he **licking** me? Where did he learn that?

"C-can you guys clean that up? I-I have to check Kevin, if anything…serious happened to him." I said. Damn. Even my voice cracked up. As soon as I said that, I ran to the staircase, and up to my room.

After I closed the door, Kevin stopped licking me, and smiled. "Why are you licking me?" I asked.

"Candy!" oh, great. Now, I'm candy… I placed Kevin onto my bed. "Listen. It's not nice to lick people." I said to him, and Kevin titled his head in confusion. "Candy." He smiled.

"I'm not candy, Kevin." Won't it get through his head that you shouldn't lick people?

Kevin just stared at me with his little eyes.

I sighed, and got onto the bed beside him. He held up his gigantic doll up to me. I patted his head, and smiled.

That is until then; Kevin threw it in my face. "Kevin! That's not nice!" I was going to remove the giant doll, till Kevin pinned me down on my bed.

I was shocked at this. "Kevin!" I was now looking up at him. I never knew I was going to be in this position, especially with Kevin! But, I was grateful that I thought he was getting off now.

But, No…

Instead, he slumped onto my…area. Kevin started hopping on me. I twitched under him. He was so much smaller than me. How did he become on top?

Then, I decided to relax. Not because he was on me, but I figured out what he was doing. And, he wanted me awake through it. So, I pretended to be asleep, as he enjoyed himself.

I heard him laughing, as he moved around. I tried to keep myself from twitching, so I would be asleep. But where did Kevin learn this?

It was not a long time till he learned I was (faking to be) asleep. Kevin stopped, and looked at me.

"Bwrother?" Kevin asked. He climbed upon me, and poked my face. I tried to keep myself from laughing. But then, he licked my neck again! He started sucking on it too!

I didn't know what to do from here. I squirmed around for a bit, till Kevin looked up at me, and smiled. "Bwrother!" Kevin cheered.

I then, lightly patted him on the head. The only thing I could do. After staring at me, he looked sad. "What's wrong, Kevin?" I asked, as I stroked his hair.

Kevin pointed at me. I was confused, but I just nodded. "Don't do that again, Kevin. Alright?" I said. Kevin nodded.

Kevin suddenly threw himself on the other side of the bed, next to me, and blushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he covered his lower body with his gigantic doll. "Lemme see." I removed the doll, reveling that he wet himself. The child he was, I guess it normal.

"Come on." I picked him up, and walked down the stairs to ma. "Mom!" I called out, and peeked in her room. "Mom. Mom!" I said. "Kevin needs a changing." I said, and she turned to me.

"Can you do it for me? It's a business call." She said, and went back to talking. So, I had to carry Kevin to the restroom, and get the things he needs. After doing that, Kevin smiled at me, and clung onto his gigantic doll again.

Kevin looked downstairs again. He laughed running downstairs. "Kevin! Be careful!" I yelled.

He ran down the stairs with his gigantic doll hitting the rail. Then, Kevin ran into the living room, where Zero, and Lazar sat, watching T.V.

Kevin stared at the T.V. then back at them. He placed his gigantic doll on the floor, and sat on it, making those blue 'hands' wrap around him.

I sighed and ran my fingers trough my blonde hair. I went into kitchen, which was right next to the living room, and got vanilla pudding for Kevin.

"Here." He took the pudding with his little hands. At that, Lazar shot up. "I want pudding too!" He complained.

"Yeah, brother. You should get us some for us too." Zero said. "No! Me only!" Kevin pouted.

I sighed again, and kissed Kevin's forehead. He smiled at me, and I went back upstairs.

Zero's POV

I watch our older brother go upstairs, and as soon as he was gone, I watch Kevin took a spoonful of that pudding; which I didn't get.

He turned to me, and held it up to me, with a big smile on his face. "Brat." I said to him. Kevin then frowned and stuck his tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes, and kept watching the T.V.

*END

Thanks for reviewing! I thought I never get one! And I finally added the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.

By the way, the gigantic doll is EMILY if you didn't know (But She's VERY BIG!). Jack does have blonde hair, but he's not Jack Vessalius. Just an OCC Break loves very much. (Almost Vincent/Gilbert love way) only him has blonde hair. It looks like Vincent's, except both his eyes are red. (23 Vincent, not young Vincent)

The rest have white hair. By the way, Jack's the oldest, and then it's Lazar (doesn't' seem like it) then Zero (more mature than Lazar) and then Break/Kevin.

If you have any questions, please ask. (Anything related to this, please) Thanks! And enjoy! (Gives all of you candy)


	3. Chapter 3

**No POV**

Jack was asleep in his bed. It was late, and no one really noticed that a thunderstorm was going.

As Jack woke up as he usually does in the night (a routine now). He tossed and turned to try to get himself awake, but was also too lazy to do that. He tired sleeping again, but somehow stayed awake when he was so tired. Once Jack finally got comfy, he was half on his side, and his stomach, and his hands under the pillows.

A crack of thunder, he didn't mind. But apparently the little whimper he heard did.

Jack's eyes shot open. He looked next to him, and saw Kevin hiding under the covers. He tried to remove the covers, but was held tightly by Kevin. Jack shook a bit. "It's me, Kevin." Jack said. Kevin's head popped out, and he removed the covers only up to his eyes. "Bwrother…" Kevin sobbed. Jack stroked Kevin's head/hair. "It's alright, Kevin. It's nothing to be scared of." Jack whispered.

Another crack of thunder, and Kevin smashed himself into his brother. Jack tried to push him away lightly, but Kevin wouldn't go.

Kevin's face was hidden in the fabric of Jack's clothing, and one of Kevin's arms wrapped around him, as the other gripped onto the fabric.

"Why are you scared? It's nothing I said." Jack tried to comfort his youngest brother. Kevin was almost three, but so smart, and intelligent; but sometimes, such a child.

"Scary…"Kevin sobbed. "Tell me what's scary." Jack said. "That." Kevin said childish, and pointed to the window. "That." Kevin said again, and pointed to the closet. "Here." Kevin said, and gripped onto his head.

"Kevin," Jack held his little brother's chin up, "It's absolutely harmless. But, I'll let you sleep here tonight." Jack stroked Kevin's hair again.

Kevin's tears stopped running down his face, and Jack wiped them away. Kevin then snuggled closer to Jack. But a few minutes later, Kevin shook Jack by the arm.

Jack opened his eyes again, and looked at his little brother. Kevin pushed Jack, unexpectedly. "What do you want, Kevin?" Jack asked nicely. Kevin laid on his back, to demonstrate what he wanted.

Jack sighed, and shifted to his back. Kevin smiled. Kevin got on top of Jack, and laid on him. Jack didn't feel very comfortable with this, but he was too tired to care. So, he grabbed the covers that were thrown to his feet, and covered them both.

A couple of moments, and Kevin grabbed Jack's arm to wrap around him, and tried to find a place where his other hand could go. He just decided to lay it over his brother heart.

Kevin laid his head down on Jack, and heard beats from his older brother heart, even though he was on the left. He also felt him rise and fall from the breathing. He looked up at his brother, which was already asleep. So, Kevin decided also to go to sleep, he pulled to covers up to his shoulders, and fell asleep after a few moments.

The next morning, the weight of his brother was a little too much, and he found a small wet spot on the left side of his shirt. Since when did Kevin drool? How embarrassing.

***End***

**So yeah, shorter chapter than the others (I think). I put this one up, cause I thought it would be a cute chapter for my paring of Break/Kevin and his brother. Now, I just need another idea for chapter. 4…**


	4. Chapter 4

Brotherly Love Ch. 4

Kevin woke up from his brother's bed. He slept in it again. He rubbed his eye, and stretched. That's what Jack did in the mornings; so he was imitating him. Kevin removed the covers over him, by throwing them to the side. But then, he hesitated. Kevin quickly got the blankets back, and snuggled in them. He was already falling asleep, until he got hungry. He rolled over, and tried to ignore it, till it growled. Kevin rolled over again, till he realized he couldn't go back to sleep.

He sat up, and then started to cry. Kevin did that till he noticed no one would respond. His brother was gone…

Kevin, irritated, got out of bed, and grabbed for his giant Emily. He dragged it out the door, and down the stairs. Kevin looked around till he heard yelling. Kevin looked around, till he saw his brother on the couch, practically leaping out of it, cheering.

Zero turned to him. "What?" he asked, glaring. Kevin blinked, and took a look at the TV. Sports. That was on. He was excited for that? Kevin took another look at his brother. Zero looked at him, back. "Bworther." Kevin pointed up stairs.

"Jack's gone." Zero simply said.

At those words, Kevin almost cried. Zero didn't really care, as he looked back at his brother, then back at the screen. "He'll be back soon. He went with mom to go get some stuff." Zero said again. Kevin sniffed. "As for that, me, and Lazar are in charge. So, shut up." Zero said. Kevin didn't really get that.

Zero stared back. "Hey, Kevin. If you're gonna be crying, lemme tell you something." Zero said. Kevin climbed on the couch. Zero took a look at his brother staring up at him. "Boys don't cry. They take care of themselves, and do rough stuff, okay?" Zero said, proudly. Kevin just stared at his brother. "Don't stare at me! That's creepy." Zero yelled at his brother.

"Creepy." Kevin pointed to him. Zero got mad at him.

Kevin jumped off, and stared running around, Zero chasing after him. Till Kevin knew what he came down for. It was a while till he turned to Zero, and looked him. Zero glared over him.

"Hungry." Kevin said, and moved around Zero. Zero looked at him, turning to the kitchen, which was next to the living room. Zero was confused for a bit, till he ran towards Kevin.

"Kevin! You can't make anything by yourself!" Zero yelled at him, while he saw Kevin move a chair towards the counter to reach the high cabinets.

Zero grabbed Kevin as Kevin trashed in Zero arms. Zero struggled to move the chair, as Kevin punched and hit him. Zero was holding him the wrong way! Didn't he know that? Zero still held Kevin as Kevin struggled to get out of the grasp. Where did Zero learn to be so strong?

"Kevin! No hitting!" Zero yelled at his brother. "Hitting, hitting!" Kevin yelled, a he kept smacking his brother.

Lazar came down, and looked at their brothers fighting. Kevin finally got out of Zero's grasp, and went to a corner. "What was that?" Lazar asked. "He was trying to get something, even though he can't." Zero said, rubbing his arm. Lazar looked at Kevin, and then back at Zero.

"Just leave him for now." Lazar announced. He went back upstairs, and all you can hear is a door close.

Zero, irritated, went back to the couch, closer to Kevin was, and went back to watching his favorite stuff.

Kevin was still hungry. How long can he take it? Kevin burst out of the corner, and ran towards the kitchen again.

Zero watched him. He couldn't just rest one minute? Kevin burst the fridge door open. Kevin looked inside, for something good to eat, or stuff into his mouth. Either one.

He wanted pudding. Where's the pudding? He didn't want it…he needed it! Kevin looked inside the bottom draw. None. He looked up. It was on the top…he couldn't reach it…the puddings gone…

Kevin sat down, closed the door, and cried. Zero turned to him. "What now?" he asked himself.

Zero got up, and walked towards Kevin. "What?" he put his hands on his sides. Kevin looked up at him with blurry eyes. Kevin rubbed his arm on his face, knowing the tears were fake.

"**Pudding**!" He yelled.

Zero stared at him with a confused face. Then looked at his little brother mad. "All you want is _that_?" Zero asked, annoyed. Kevin nodded. Zero sighed and rubbed his head. He got a chair from the table, stood on it, and then opened the fridge door.

After that, he got pudding from the top shelf. Kevin's eyes lit up, and the sight of his pudding! Wait…Kevin looked confused for a moment. His brother was helping him. _Helping_ him!

Zero looked down. "**What**?" He asked sharply. Kevin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother. He was glaring at him. Kevin now knew that it was only a small moment his brother would be nice to him.

Kevin stood up, and snatched the pudding out of his hand. Kevin went to the drawers, and got a plastic spoon. Just like what Jack would do. He then ran towards upstairs, his giant Emily following him.

Zero moved the chair back, as he heard a door slam. He sighed.

**Yeah...thank you AmeeraSakura and Bambi-birthday for helping me with ideas~! there is a second part to this, so I'll upload it later~! hope you enjoy! :3**


End file.
